Flash of Lightning
by Arctic Flame
Summary: [One Shot Yuri] The boys have gone on another adventure, pulling off their normal heroics, and Sheba and Jenna come to terms about what they mean to the group... and each other.


AN:  
  
Yuri Alert!!! If you're offended by mild Yuri, then proceed no further. (Yuri is basically an f/f relationship. Usually romantic.) There's nothing in here that I would deem offensive but I'm just stating this just in case.  
  
Takes place before Felix's party meets up with Isaac's party.  
  
- I think that's all. Sit back and enjoy.  
  
Golden Sun 2: Flash of Lightning  
  
"Diamond Berg!"  
  
The skies rumbled. A giant pillar of ice fell from the sky, enveloping the dragon. The caster leapt forward and slashed at the dragon, still encased in the pillar. Chunks of ice flew everywhere as he completed his attack, leaving the dragon frozen, cut, and angry.  
  
The dragon reared up to attack, its huge claws slashing in the air. Before it could swoop down, another caster hit the dragon with lightning. The jagged bolts cut into the beast's skin, as if they were made of knives.  
  
A split second later, a warrior jumped at the dragon and struck it with his sword, carving a huge wound in its neck.  
  
Finally, the last caster shot a huge bolt of fire at the dragon. The fireball's head took on the shape of a serpent, and it bit into the head of the dragon.  
  
Finally defeated, the magical dragon dissipated into nothingness. The party of four stood down.  
  
"Nice job," offered the fighter, sheathing his sword. He examined the piles of loot left lying around the cavern. They would be rich by the time they were out of here.  
  
"A bloody good fight," added the blue-haired caster. He twirled around his mace and strapped it around his belt.  
  
'There's more, probably. That was... too easy."  
  
The Wind Adept held her staff out, trying to sense something. There was something else out there, guarding the cavern.  
  
"You're always so pessimistic, Sheba," remarked the flame-haired caster. Her sword burned with the fury of white flame as she warily guarded herself.  
  
"I'm just the only one that can see the invisible, Jenna... if it weren't for that, I'd be ignorantly optimistic."  
  
"Oh, stuff it."  
  
Piers and Felix unsheathed their weapons again, looking for the threat. They could feel something amiss, something... wrong.  
  
Sheba closed her eyes and cast Reveal. Images swam before her, but nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed.  
  
"It seems like nothing's here..."  
  
"There's something... even I can feel it... and Earth Adepts are supposed to have the last skill with these supernatural things..."  
  
"I know, Felix... I can feel something, but I don't know what..."  
  
"Lets just get our loot and get out of here. This place freaks me out," Piers said.  
  
An hour and several chests later, a small pile of treasure sat in the middle of the room.  
  
"Alright... this sword feels good. I'll take it."  
  
Felix put his old sword in his backpack and swung his new one around a few times experimentally. The gem embedded in the sword's hilt glowed silver.  
  
Piers grabbed a chest plate, engraved with ancient runes. He switched his old armor for this more powerful one.  
  
Jenna grabbed a powerful set of fire gauntlets that glowed red when she touched them. They fit as if made for her, and channeled her fire energies into her sword, which glowed even brighter.  
  
Sheba found a new robe for herself. She quickly changed robes, finding the new one to be lighter, yet tougher. She would need the mobility.  
  
"Alright, all ready? Let's get away."  
  
The party retreated from the cavern.  
  
--  
  
*Such a beautiful day.*  
  
Jenna sighed wistfully as the group marched south. A vast mountain range loomed from the west, and the sparkling sea lay to the east, the gentle waves lapping at the sandy beaches. Trees lined the dusty path, providing some shade for travelers.  
  
It felt strange to her that they were on a quest of epic proportions... everything came so... naturally. it was if she and three of her friends decided to have a big adventure. She had developed great working relationships with all of her fellow group members, and they practically held no secrets from each other.  
  
*What am I doing here, anyways?*  
  
Memories came back, of her childhood, frolicking in the fields with her friends Issac and Garet. She sighed, what had happened to them? Were they still alive?  
  
Probably not, she told herself. It was a miracle that even her mismatched group was still alive. Herself, Felix, the silent warrior, Piers, the charismatic swashbuckler, and Sheba, the fourteen-year-old spellcaster. Each of their skills had proved to be vital to the success to the group as a whole. She felt a deep emotional attachment to each and every one.  
  
"Hey! There's the town!"  
  
Jenna snapped out of her trance. Indeed, there was a town right in front of them, previously hidden by a turn in the road. An inn was the first building on the main road, which was exactly what they were looking for.  
  
"Awesome. Race you guys to it!" Jenna grinned.  
  
"Last one there buys drinks!" Piers shouted, running forward.  
  
The weary group gathered up its last energy and raced, laughing, to the inn.  
  
***  
  
*Well, that was certainly interesting.*  
  
Sheba lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep at all, no matter what she tried. It was just that the fact that she was unable to detect that invisible enemy. The whole group could've been wiped out if that enemy actually attacked. Was she losing her edge?  
  
*I'm getting too old for this.*  
  
Sheba even amused herself with that thought. She was fourteen, easily the youngest of the group. Piers, no matter how much she prodded him, would never reveal his age, but Sheba estimated it at around 500, a young age for a Lemurian.  
  
She sighed and threw the covers from the bed. She threw her legs over and rubbed her eyes. Slipping a pair of slippers over her slender feet, she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
She turned on the magical tap and splashed some cold water on her face. She needed her sleep to replenish her magical powers which were so vital to the group.  
  
She turned off the tap and dried her face with a towel. Placing it back on the rack, she made her way back to her bed.  
  
A gentle noise stopped Sheba in her tracks. Was someone after her? No. It was Jenna sleeping. She slept with a contented grin on her face, and occasionally muttered something into her pillow. Sheba sighed. Such... happiness, tranquility... its something that she never really did have.  
  
Five, ten, twenty, Sheba lost count of how many minutes she spent there, just staring at Jenna sleeping. There was something calming about just watching someone else sleep.  
  
Jenna stirred, and Sheba blinked in surprise. She rolled over to one side for a few seconds, nearly falling off the bed, before resuming sleeping on her back, leaving her covers on the floor.  
  
Jenna's covers grazed Sheba's leg as it fell to the ground, at her feet. The soft warmth of Jenna's body was still preserved in the blanket. Sheba was always cold, for some reason. The warmth comforted her.  
  
Sheba looked back up. What she saw almost surprised her. She wasn't used to seeing Jenna in anything but her battle gear. Even when they went shopping, she would wear her armor. But now, all she wore was a halter top and Pyjama pants.  
  
*Damn... why am I staring?*  
  
She couldn't help it. Her eyes traced down Jenna's body. Flame-colored hair lay on the blanket, slightly shiny even in the dark. Sheba followed the soft curves on Jenna's body all the way down to her toes. She had the body of a perfect young woman... the body that Sheba longed for.  
  
*I wish I could be that beautiful...*  
  
Sheba sighed. Fire adepts were always the ones with the good looks. Wind adepts such as herself weren't known for anything special regarding appearance.  
  
Jenna stirred again. Sheba allowed herself a small grin. Typical fire adept: restless. Even in her sleep, Jenna was probably fighting a great enemy.  
  
Sheba sighed. It was time for her to get some rest as well. She had no idea how much time she had spent just staring at Jenna. Gingerly, she picked up her own covers and draped them around Jenna's body. She took Jenna's sheets and wrapped them around her own body. Some of that fire was still preserved there. Smiling, Sheba went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
**Hey Girls,  
  
Felix and I have gone off to sell off our old gear. We'll meet you back here before dark.  
  
Piers**  
  
Sheba was always the last to wake up, and the last to go to sleep. It was almost an hour past sunrise when she decided to get out of her bed.  
  
"Morning," Sheba yawned to whoever was listening, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Morning!" was the enthusiastic reply.  
  
Sheba opened one eye. It was Jenna. It was Jenna dressed in casual clothing.  
  
"Whoa- uh... Jenna?"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Sheba blinked a couple times in surprise. Jenna was actually not dressed in combat gear. Instead, she sported a sleeveless top and a skirt.  
  
"No-nothing... it's just that I'm not used to seeing..."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I've decided we can go shopping today, since the guys went out. You interested?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Shopping. One of the basic needs of survival for women. Sheba quickly threw on her cleric's robes.  
  
"Alright, lets go. We have a whole day to blow without the guys!"  
  
***  
  
The main thoroughfare of the town was busy, but not crowded. Jenna and Sheba made their way through the crowd, past street vendors hawking their deals, and past stores, which boasted great prices. Jenna stopped, almost sniffing out a good store. Without a word, she turned left and started walking into a clothing store.  
  
"Alright, we've got... a lot of gold to blow," Jenna said, checking her purse.  
  
"Alright. Ooo... look at these..." Sheba muttered. She stared at a new robe, sky blue with white highlights.  
  
Jenna sighed, "Come on. Do you plan to impress anyone wearing those robes?"  
  
She took Sheba by the wrist and steered her into another aisle.  
  
"Now, this is what you should be wearing," Jenna exclaimed.  
  
"Low-cut... super low cut... ultra low cut..." Sheba read, looking at the selection of shirts and turning a bit redder each time.  
  
"They're not so bad, really. Lets try one out. What color?"  
  
"Um... actually..."  
  
"I just asked you what color you like to wear, Sheba. Simple."  
  
"Um... white's good..."  
  
Jenna paused for a second, grabbed a white and blue blouse, and thrust it into Sheba's arms.  
  
"Changing rooms in the back. Try it on."  
  
Sheba nodded and went back to the changing room. Well, she guessed everything was worth a shot.  
  
Two minutes later, she came out. The shirt fit a little loosely around her small frame, but it would fit after being washed. The neckline on the garment was low enough to start, but it dipped even more in the middle. It stopped well within the limit of good taste, but it was still enough to make her blush profusely.  
  
"Wonderful! You look gorgeous. You'll be knocking guys down from here to Mars Lighthouse and back without breaking a sweat."  
  
Sheba blushed more at the compliment. No one had really ever complimented her before on her looks either.  
  
"You think I should get it?"  
  
"Of course! Change back and we'll pay for it."  
  
A few minutes later, they were out of the store, Sheba with a small bag with her new garment in it. Jenna stopped to see what one street vendor had to sell. It was exactly what she was looking for. Perfume.  
  
"Sheba, will you help me?" Jenna asked, eagerly eyeing the selection of perfumes.  
  
"Of course. What do you need?"  
  
"Here. Tell me what you think."  
  
Jenna dabbed a bit of one bottle on her wrist and took a little sniff.  
  
"A little strong, don't you think?"  
  
Jenna offered her wrist out to Sheba. The younger girl hesitated. She looked at Jenna, and then took a little sniff. The perfume was strong, yes, maybe a little too strong.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Try that one."  
  
Jenna took the bottle Sheba pointed at and dabbed a bit on her wrist, slightly higher than the last one. Again, she smelled it.  
  
"Mmm. Calming. Like a spring breeze."  
  
Jenna again extended her arm. Sheba took a little smell, and nodded, "Well... I like that one a lot better."  
  
Jenna set that bottle aside for future consideration. Soon a dozen of bottles were there, and they weren't even half done with all the bottles.  
  
Jenna's nose was burning with the scent of dozens of perfumes, and her left arm was all but covered in various perfume types.  
  
"Well... I guess that's enough testing for now... I guess I'll just buy all of these ones I've picked..."  
  
Sheba's eyes widened, "Twelve? That's gonna cost a fortune?"  
  
Jenna smiled, "We make a fortune every single darn random battle."  
  
Sheba nodded, "Good point."  
  
***  
  
On the way back, Sheba felt... alive. It had been so long since she'd done any casual shopping of any kind. In one hand, she carried five handbags of various clothing items that she'd bought, and in the other hand was Jenna's big bag of perfume. Jenna herself was loaded up with clothing.  
  
*We've had such a great time... I wonder if there's something more that we can do as friends?*  
  
Sheba pondered this question. What did she want from her relationship with Jenna? Did she want something more?  
  
***  
  
**Hey Girls,  
  
Just rescued village smith from gang of ogres. Spending night at his place, and going to spend the day actually selling off those items. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Piers**  
  
The note was awaiting Jenna and Sheba when they got back. Jenna picked it up and shook her head, grinning.  
  
"Oh... they just had to run off and get into trouble again... it looks like we have another day to ourselves again tomorrow."  
  
"Too true..."  
  
***  
  
That night, Sheba was too restless to sleep again. The events of the previous day were so memorable... and there was another day like that coming up. She felt like a kid on Christmas Eve.  
  
She got up again to wash her face. After doing so, she pondered just looking at Jenna again. No, she told herself, what if I get caught? What then?  
  
If there was something she didn't want, she didn't want their friendship to end.  
  
Sheba shook her head. Jenna was just too... peaceful, lying there, dreaming about god knows what...  
  
She turned her head and went off to sleep.  
  
--  
  
"Morning..." as usual, Jenna was up first. Sheba yawned and forced herself to sit upright.  
  
"Morning, Jenna."  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
Sheba's eyes popped open. Was Jenna as oblivious to her late night sightseeing as she thought?  
  
"Um... yeah, thanks. And you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Anything in particular you want to do?"  
  
*Have another day like yesterday.*  
  
She blushed. More than anything, that was what she wanted. To be with Jenna.  
  
"You just want to stay here today?"  
  
"Sure," Jenna nodded.  
  
Sheba smiled and stood up. She cast her first glance at Jenna, dressed in another sleeveless shirt and pants. Her hair was loose, and fell around her shoulders.  
  
"So, you plan to achieve something today?"  
  
Sheba shrugged, "Well..."  
  
Jenna smiled. She leaned over and touched Sheba's nose with her index finger, "A little advice for you. Next time you go out on a late night stroll, make sure that whatever you're looking at isn't looking back!"  
  
Jenna giggled and walked off to the washroom.  
  
--  
  
Sheba blinked a few times, steadied herself, and sat down on her bed. Jenna had known all along...  
  
But why hadn't she said anything? Was she merely playing along?  
  
*Or did she...*  
  
That really was the question, wasn't it?  
  
--  
  
Jenna checked herself again in the washroom. Great. She was looking her best.  
  
*Today's the day.*  
  
Jenna wondered if all the acting had worked. What was her little friend thinking now?  
  
She smiled. Fire Adepts were typically hopeless romantics. But typically they were attracted to other male fire adepts.  
  
But Sheba... she moved with the grace of a swan, fought with the fury of a lion... she was better than any man Jenna had met.  
  
It was all calculated from the start; the rolling around in the bed, the shopping trip. Sheba had caught Jenna's eye long before, and that day was just the cumulation of all those events.  
  
Jenna sighed... it all seemed to start so long ago...  
  
--  
  
The powerful blow swept Jenna off the floor and sent her flying into the wall. A veil of smoke obscured her as she struggled to stand again, using her sword as a support. She stumbled forward, falling again, unable to support herself. A jagged wound was visible on her chest.  
  
Felix gritted his teeth and struck the demon squarely in the chest, piercing its dark hide with his sword. He twisted the sword and tried to yank it loose, but the demon grabbed his sword. It swung him around and into the cavern wall at a terrible speed. He lost consciousness on impact.  
  
Jenna's vision became cloudy, consciousness slipping away from her. She clutched her wound and prayed for a miracle.  
  
And she received one.  
  
The last thing she saw that day was Sheba, her arms raised above her head as she completed her spell, her eyes burning with rage as she struck down the demon, her robes billowing out behind her as it retreated to its demonic plane... but the thing she remembered the most vividly was during the battle, the glances that she had given to her while she lay wounded...  
  
--  
  
Jenna smiled, running a finger over the place where the scar used to be. Sheba had cured it completely; leaving her skin in the perfect condition it was before. She'd cured Felix, too, but he largely recovered on his own. She spent over five days at her bedside, helping her heal.  
  
She would never forget.  
  
Jenna opened the door, slowly. She was ready.  
  
--  
  
Sheba was in a pit of despair. She lay on her bed, her head buried in the pillows. She wanted... she didn't know what she wanted. She'd never fallen in love with anyone before...  
  
A slight sound caused her to look up. There she was again. Sheba looked down at the pillow, then hesitantly looked at Jenna.  
  
"I'm... I'm..."  
  
Jenna walked over and put her index finger on Sheba's upper lip. She knelt down to look at her eye to eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sheba..."  
  
Sheba was stunned. She was apologizing?  
  
"I'm sorry... for being... difficult. I should've said something earlier."  
  
Sheba shook her head, "No. It's-"  
  
Jenna interrupted, "I wasn't straightforward, I played with your feelings..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Let me be straightforward, Sheba. For one... I think you're beautiful."  
  
Sheba blushed. Again, Jenna was complimenting her about her appearance.  
  
"I... think you're beautiful too, Jenna."  
  
Jenna's face lit up. She stood up and hugged Sheba with all her strength. After a long squeeze, she let up a bit to look Sheba in the eye.  
  
"You know, us Fire Adepts are supposed to be blunt, so I'll be blunt... I love you, girl... ever since that day in the mountains, I couldn't take my eyes off you..."  
  
Now it was Sheba's turn to grin, "How do you think the guys will take it?" 


End file.
